This application relates to an inter-disciplinary Center in medical genetics and inherited diseases. The principal objective is to obtain a more fundamental understanding of gene action in man at the level of molecules, cells, individuals and population, and to elucidate the role of genes in the causation of human disease. The Center aims to apply new knowledge to disease prevention and management. Areas to be investigated include: a) biochemical human genetics (proteins and enzymes of formed elements of blood and serum, hemoglobins, pharmacogenetics, developmental genetics); b) genetics of common disorders (coronary atherosclerosis, hypertension); c) genetics of tumor origin; d) somatic cell genetics (X-inactivation, hybridization, complementation, cell cycle mutants); e) cytogenetics (including gametic and early embryonal cytogenetics); f) clinical genetics; and g) statistical genetics.